Zadanie mrożące krew w żyłach
Odcinek 25 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Finałowa szóstka czyli McKey i Heather, Ivan i Owen oraz Philip i Trent zmierzyli się w konkurencji pochodzącej z pięknego krau jakim jest nasza piękna Kanada. Każdy musiał znaleźć jakiś sposób, by pobrać sok z drzewa. Owen się rozpłakał, McKey tak wyła że drzewo zaczeło wydawać sok, a Philip i Trent nie mieli sposobu. W ostateczności Trent się poddał, a Philip casły czas czuwał, co w końcu sprzeciwiło się przeciwko niemu i musiał opuścić restauracje. Teraz finałowa piątka czyli Ivan, Heather, McKey, Owen i Trent zmierzą się z sobą o ćwierćfinał. A kto będzie w tym ćwierćfinale? Tego dowiecie się oglądając My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Po tym jak Philip odpadł '''Ivan: '''I została nas piątka przyjaciele. '''Owen: '''Suuuper. '''Heather: '''O proszę was nie przy mnie. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Heather: 'Owen jest następny do odstrzału. Powrócił i co? Liczy że uda mu się dojść do finału. Ha bardzo grubo się myli. '''McKey: '''Tak, ale w sumie trochę mi szkoda Phila. '''Trent: '''Wybacz mi Mc. Ale zauważyaś że Philipo nie był wogóle zagrożony, ani nic. '''Heather: '''Byłam z nim w drużynie. NIe miałam mu nic do zażucenia. '''McKey: '''Oj on był taki fajny! Naprawdę mogłabym z nim być w następym sezonie! '''Heather: '''Skąd wiesz że będze kolejny sezon? '''McKey: '''To raczej normalne. To jest czwarty sezon. A ja myślę że będziemy ażdo 10 może do 12 serii. '''Heather: '''To jest koszmarne. '''Trent: '''No naprawdę. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'O nie w życiu! Ja nigdy nie chcę być w tak dalekim sezonie. Mam już dosyć teraz. Byłem niestety w każdym sezonie. '''Ivan: '''A mi to pasuje. Tak z 5 razy wygrać. Och jakie to piękne. '''Heather: '''O proszę cię. '''Ivan: '''Co? Nie chcesz być w finale? '''Heather: '''OczywCicho nie gadaj to lepsz iście że chcę, ale napewno nie z tobą. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'O nie teraz przesadziłaś Heather. Ja nie mam być w finale? Chyba śnisz. '''McKey: '''Ziew. Wybaczcie idę spać. Pa. '''Owen: '''Ja też idę z jej ślady pa. Kuchnia ''8:00 rano 'Heather: '''To co Ivan wojna na wzrok? '''Ivan: '''Dobra! Przegrasz z kretesem. ''do kuchni wchodzą Trent i McKey 'Trent: '''A wy znowu udowadniacie kto jest lepszy? '''McKey: '''Cicho! Nie gadaj to lepsze niż Moda na Sukces. '''Trent: '''Ty to oglądasz? '''McKey: '''To mój ukochany serial. Genialny był odcinek 4993! ''Ivan odwraca się w stronę McKey 'Ivan: '''Wiesz jesteś dziwna! '''Heather: '''Ha wygrałam! '''Ivan: '''Co?! To się nie liczy! '''Heather: '''Liczy się tak samo jak zawsze. '''Ivan: '''Ja w końcu wygram. '''Heather: '''Tak wygrasz! Powrót do domu! '''Trent: '''Ludzie! Ktoś widział Owena albo Chrisa? '''Heather: '''Dzisiaj nie. '''McKey: '''On szedł do tej wielkiej zamrażarki po lody. '''Ivan: '''No to już po nim. '''Heather: '''Dobra chodźcie sprawdzić czy nic mu nie jest. Przed Spiżarnią '''Ivan: '''Czy myślicie, że Owen był by taki głupi by tam wejść ... dobra cofam pytanie. Oczywiście że tak. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Ivan: 'Owen to idiota. Jeżeli będzie żywy to będzie moim dłużnikiem. '''McKey: '''To jak wchodzimy? '''Trent: 'Łatwiej wyjść, ale trudniej wyjść. '''Heather: '''Wiecie Trent ma rację, a może zostawmy go tam będzie finałowa czwórka. '''Ivan: Popieram Heather! McKey: 'No jak możecie! Owen to nas przyjaciel. Jakbyśmy my tam byli... '''Heather: '''To on by i tak jadł. '''McKey: '''Och wstyd mi za was, a teraz do spiżarki marsz! ''wszyscy popychani przez McKey wchodzą do spiżarni Spiżarnia 'Heather: '''Brr gdzie jest termometr. ''Trent patrzy na termometr 'Trent: '''0, nie teraz -5. -8? -12? Dlaczego mam dziwne wrażenie że to pułapka? '''Ivan: '''Chris! Wiem że to ty! ''z pudła wyjawia się wielka wiązka światła ''Chris: Witajcie mon amies. I co zaskoczeni? Haha jak diabli co?'' Hej czkejcie gdzie jest Owen? tymczasem 'Owen: '''Mniam pyszne. Hej któa to godzina. Ups Chris mnie zabije. ''znowu w spiżarni ''Chris: Dobra z Owenem się rozprawie później. A więc tak. '' Musicie tutaj wytrzymać do rana. Mamy odrobaczanie. A '' ''nie mam się jak pozbyć więc macie ... tutaj wytrzymać około 18 godzin. No to baybay. 'Heather: '''Skąt ta wiązka laseru? '''McKey: '''Brr tam z tego pudła. '''Heather: '''Skoro tam jest wiązka to musi i być podajnik. A tam gdzie będzie podajnik będzie Chris. '''Ivan: '''Dobrze kombinujesz. ''po chwili 'Ivan: '''To był zły pomysł. '''Heather: '''Skąd niby miałam wiedzieć, że to będzie chronione przez wiązke lasera. '''Trent: '''I co teraz? '''McKey: '''Mam złudne wrażenie,że musimy tutaj wytrzymać do rana. ''godzinę później 'Ivan: '''Jestem głodny! A moje siuśki zamieniły się w lody! '''McKey: '''O fuj Ivan! '''Heather: '''Ehh jesteś obżydliwy. '''McKey: '''Mam pytanie gdzie jest Trent? '''Heather: '''Nie wiem nie widziałam go od hmm godziny. '''Ivan: '''Ten drań uceikł bez nas! (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Trent: 'Miałem okazję to zwiałem. '''Ivan: '''I co teraz? '''Heather: '''Może rozpalimy ogień? ''Heather wyjmuje zapalnicze 'McKey: '''Nie Heather! Boo... ''włączają się spryskiwacze przedogniowe, ale woda ze zpryskiwaczy zamienia się w śnieg '''McKey: '''Włączą się spriskiwacze. '''Ivan: '''Jest tak zimno że woda zamieniła się w śnieg. '''Heather: '''No to już chyba po nas. '''Ivan: '''A jakby ludzie znaleźć to przejście przez które uciekł Trent? '''Heather: '''Trent raczej nie wygląda na sprytnego więc to musi być coś widocznego. '''McKey: '''Widocznego jak nie było tego śniegu. Teraz jest sto razy gorzej. '''Ivan: '''A robi się coraz zimnej. Barek '''Trent: '''Wiesz trochę mi szkoda tamtych. '''Owen: '''No oni tam cierpią, a my jemy. '''Trent: '''No mogłem im pokazać gdzie było wyjście. '''Owen: '''No racja może ich uwolnimy? '''Trent: Ja bym jeszcze z 4 godzinki poczekał, taki tu spokuj. Owen: 'No można zasnąć. Zzz. '''Trent: '''Haha mam ich. Spiżarnia (teraz lodowisko) '''Heather: '''Siedzimy w tym igloo już 10 godzin. '''McKey: '''Jeszcze 8 i będziemy wolni. '''Ivan: '''Wiecie już wolał bym być w szkole ... wytnijcie co powiedziałem. '''McKey: '''Moje paluszki. Och są sine. '''Heather: '''No moje też. ''nagle zza drzwi słychać łomot 'Ivan: '''Jesteśmy uratowani! '''Heather: '''Tak przeżyjemy! '''McKey: '''Ohh jużsię szczerze bałam. ''Owen wyłamuje drzwi 'Heather: '''Owen?! '''Ivan: '''I Trent! O już nie żyjesz! '''Trent: '''Co ja takiego zrobiłem? '''McKey: '''Zostawiłeś nas. Oj jak Chris powie, że będzie ceremonia będziesz miał na p[ewno trzy głosy tak? '''Heather: '''Tak. '''Ivan: '''A nawet cztery Owena łatwo przekonać. ''do chłodnio wchodzi Chris 'Chris: '''No brawo, brawo. Prezżyliście. A co do was (chodzi tu o Owena i Trenta) muszę się poważnie zastanowić. Kanciapa Chrisa ''z tyłu stoją Heather, Ivan i McKey '''Chris: '''Hmm i co z wami zrobić. Trent uciekłeś z zadania, a ty Owen wogóle na nim nie byłeś. '''Owen: '''Byłem w restauracji. '''Trent: '''A ja muszę mieć palce. Na czym będę grać. '''Ivan: '''Spróbuj na nerwach. '''Chris: Zobaczmy do regulaminu. leci spot regulaminu 'Chris: '''Bla, bla, bla o mam coś uczestnik który nie stawi się na zadaniu musi zostać wyrzucony. Trudno Owen musimy się pożegnać. '''Heather: '''No to papa. '''McKey: '''Och Owen szkoda że nie udało ci się ale pa. '''Ivan: '''Wiesz. Sam wywalim bym Trenta. '''McKey: '''Ja też. '''Heather: '''Ja na pewno też. '''Trent: '''Wiecie to bardzo miłe. '''Owen: '''O nic się nie stało mogę wrócić do Izzy żegnajcie. ''Owen posyła buziaki 'Ivan: '''Zostaw mnie! ''Ivan ucieka przed buziakiem Owena '''Chris: '''Czy buziak dogoni Ivana? Zobaczycie to w następnym odcinku w My Small Restaurant!!! Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant